


Recipe for Beecake

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch





	Recipe for Beecake

_**Monaboyd and Beecake**_  
Dom watched Billy over the top of a lukewarm beer. When Billy had suggested a night out at his local with old pals, Dom had enthusiastically agreed.

Thinking that they would spend the evening drinking and dancing, Dom had happily applied some eyeliner, a body hugging tee shirt and the jeans Billy had given him for his last birthday. They were his favorites at the moment, adorned with just the right amount of glitter and spangles.

When he had emerged from the bedroom pronouncing himself ready, Billy had quirked an eyebrow and pressed a quick hard kiss to Dom’s lips before he headed off to perform his own ablutions.

Dom was sprawled on Billy’s sofa absently watching a documentary when Billy reappeared. Dressed in his favourite red kilt with a white tee shirt proclaiming him to be the Beatles No 1 fan and a brown leather vest, heavy boots and rolled down socks on his feet.

“Ready, lad?” He asked absently lifting his guitar from where it rested in its case behind the sofa.

“Guitar?” Dom asked frowning in confusion.

“It’s open night at the pub, the lads and I usually join in.” Billy explained.

A short walk found them at a tiny brick building that smelled of stale beer and warm nights.

They made their way through the crowd that had already gathered, most of the patrons greeting Billy warmly. Dom’s smile nearly split his face as Billy introduced him to his neighborhood mates, leading him to an alcove in the back of the club where three men already sat.

All three wore kilts, as seemed to be the fashion at this particular pub. Dom felt almost left out in his sparkly jeans. One face was already familiar to Dom. Billy’s best mate from school, John, who had visited them in New Zealand. John leaned forward to shake Dom’s hand warmly before he returned his attention to the drum he held between his knees.

“Dom.” Billy shouldered him gently to get his attention. “this is Rick and BJ.” He indicated the two men in turn before he took the empty seat between them.

Dom watched them as he settled into a chair opposite Billy. BJ with his dark hair and ice blue eyes was quite a treat and Rick was quite attractive in a completely different way. To be honest, Dom wouldn’t turn any of them down.

Watching their easy camaraderie and the comfortable banter that was tossed back and forth between the four of them was infectious. It didn’t take long for them to have a small crowd gathered around them, clapping and sometimes singing along with the four of them. Each of them took turns at vocalizing their music and playing anything that their obviously adoring audience requested.

When the barkeep called last drinks they reluctantly called a halt to their playing and packed their instruments up. Dom smiled at the honest affection shared by Billy and his pals, watching them hug tightly as they said goodbye outside the pub.

Silent for most of their walk home, Billy’s guitar slung over his back and one arm around Dom’s waist, Dom tilted his head down to rest on Billy’s.

“You’re really good.” He murmured.

“Ye think so?” Billy asked, his breath warm on Dom’s forehead.

“Aye.” Dom grinned, “You should be a band.”

Billy grinned against Dom’s hair. “Well….”


End file.
